Memories torn into a million pieces
by Left my heart in Paris
Summary: Set after Hiatus and is a twist on the frog storyline. When Gibbs is kidnapped by the Frog and his men, he is told it is to get to his wife, there's only one problem, Gibbs isn't married or is it just that he doesn't remember. Soon small pieces of memories of the past come back to him but will Jenny and the team be able to find him in time? major Jibbs, slightly AU.
1. Chapter 1

**I've had this story in mind for a while now, I hope you guys like it. Some background is that, Jenny and Gibbs had a secret relationship and then Gibbs lost his memory in hiatus and doesn't remember it, more will be revealed about their relationship as the story goes on. Jenny didn't put Tony undercover, she just looked into the Frog herself and this is a twist on how the Frog reacts.**

**This was story idea I gave to Fashiongirl97 but I took it back (what a bad friend ay) so I just want to thank her for being so kind.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Memories torn into a million pieces 

Once again they were fighting, that's all they ever did now, fight fight fight. Half of the time they didn't even know why they were having an argument, they just knew each other so well and because of that they could play on each other's weaknesses and hurt each other more and more and make the other more and more angry.

The argument usually ended with either a slam of Jenny's office door, Gibbs storming out of MTAC, but this time the argument ended with Gibbs storming out of the elevator they'd been arguing in and then storming down the stairs, going on a coffee run.

Team Gibbs tried to not look at Jenny but they couldn't help it, her face had gone a bright red in anger, her eyes watery like murky green pools, her fists were clenched so much so that her knuckles were almost white.

She stormed up to her office, "Cynthia don't let anyone in without asking me first, even if it is a national emergency" she told her ever faithful assistant before walking into her office and shutting the door behind her.

Jenny sighed, fighting back the tears before she pushed off from the door and walked over to her chair and slumped down into it, holding her head in her hands, it had come to this, why had it come to them constantly fighting? Why did the world just like to screw her over? Everything was so good, her life had been amazing and then he had the stupid accident and forgot everything, everything that they had created, everything they'd built, so they were back at square one.

Everything was such a mess, she couldn't believe she was actually crying over this, it was all her fault, if she wasn't such a chicken then maybe it would all go back to how it once was, but she doubted too much.

The buzz of her intercom made her looked up "What is it Cynthia?" Jenny asked holding back a sniff as she wiped her face, hoping that her make-up hadn't run and that it wasn't too obvious that she had been crying, she couldn't let her director façade slip.

"Doctor Mallard is here to see you ma'me" Cynthia's voice floated through the intercom.

"Let him in Cynthia" Jenny allowed him in, he was like a father to her, like a father to Gibbs and he was the only one that knew the complicated situation Jenny was in.

"Jennifer my dear are you alright?" Ducky asked once he was inside the office and the door was securely shut behind him.

"I'm fine Ducky" Jenny lied, getting up from her chair and going over to the drink's cabinet and shakily fixed herself a small bourbon, knowing that the doctor could probably see right through her.

"It's barely afternoon and your already pouring yourself a bourbon" Ducky observed "You are not alright, I could hear your fight with Jethro from autopsy" he added, Jenny turned to face him.

"What am I going to do?" she asked him "I hate fighting with him, but I just can't stop, he just makes me so…."

"Mad?" Ducky finished for her with a small smile "Your frustrated with him" he told her "You just need to wait, his full memory will come to him soon enough".

"Wait" Jenny almost yelled with amusement "It's almost been a year and still there has been no sign of him regaining his memory of me and him" she said as she began to pace back and forth in front of the window.

"Maybe if you told him, it would trigger the memories" Ducky suggested as he watched her moving back and forth.

"No" Jenny shook her head "If he doesn't remember in the first place, maybe he never wanted it in the first place" she suggested.

"Jennifer" Ducky said her name sternly "He…."

"I know Ducky, I know" Jenny sighed, finally sitting back down into her desk.

"I have to get back to work, God knows what Mr Palmer has got up to while I've been away" Ducky headed for the door "I'm always here if you need me" he added before leaving.

….

Gibbs walked out of his favourite coffee shop, a fresh cup of coffee in his hands, it had been the same coffee shop that he'd introduced Jenny too when she was a probie, the same coffee shop that he'd bought her first coffee from, where they would go to have coffee together as friends.

He missed being her friend, she'd always sort of been his best friend, someone he could go to and talk to and not have them judge him, she'd always been someone to go to when he didn't want to be alone.

They fought a lot, why, he wasn't sure, he thought he could be something to do with the fact he still liked her, still liked her a lot and he could tell she liked him to, but he didn't see why he had to be the first one to make a move.

He took another sip of his coffee, loving the warmth and bitterness caress his mouth, let it bring life back to his veins, let him wake his senses. As he took another sip though, he began to feel a little dizzy and hazy in the head, his vision began the blur, it almost like he was on drugs.

All of a sudden his whole body felt limp, he felt his legs give way beneath him before all he saw was darkness.

Out from behind him, men dressed in dark clothing caught Gibbs before he hit the floor, threw a bag over his head before shoving him into the back on an unmarked white van.

...

Gibbs woke groggy and his vision blurred, he was in a dark room, a bright light from a single light bulb above his head "Where am I?" he asked out loud to no one in particular.

He tried to move but found that he was tied to an old, rickety chair that squeaked and creaked every time he tried to move, even though he could barely do that with his hand and feet bound with cable ties.

There came a sound of footsteps then of keys in locks and chains, a vast beam of light engulfed the room, he moved to look around and get the best glimpse of the room he could now he had the light, it seemed there were no windows and it was just beige walls that were crumbling to show the red brick underneath and then wooden floors covered in dust and obsolete pieces of rubbish.

"Well well well, when I heard that my men had brought you in, I could hardly believe it" a Man walked into the room through the door, his dark brown hair slicked back, his eyes dark and cold, he smell of cigarettes and spoke with a thick French accent.

"Who are you and what do you want with me?" Gibbs asked him.

The man chuckled and shook his head as he stood in front of Gibbs "Most people call me La Grenouille and it's not you I want, I want to hurt that lovely wife of yours" the man Gibbs now knew as the frog told him.

Gibbs was confused, he didn't have a wife, "You've got the wrong guy, I don't have a wife" he told him with a shake of his head.

"Lying won't get you anywhere Mr Gibbs" the Frog said before one his henchmen hit Gibbs in the face as punishment.

"I'm serious" Gibbs told him with a groan, his face stinging in pain, he could taste blood, sure that his lip was split.

"Such a bad husband" The Frog turned away shaking his head "No wonder she's your fifth wife" he said before leaving the room.

…

Tony was starting to get worried and he could tell that Ziva was too as she looked at Gibbs' desk for the sixth time in the last half an hour. The Italian had a bad feeling in his gut he couldn't explain, it told him something bad was happening.

They then heard someone rushing across the catwalk behind them and then before they knew it Jenny was standing in the middle of the bullpen out of breath and looking like she was on the verge of tears.

"Are you okay Director?" Tim asked her his voice full of concern as Jenny walked over to him and began to use his computer.

"I just received this email" she said logging into her emails and then used the remote to put it on the plasma, Tim remembered then that she had also gone to MIT like he had so she knew her way around computers too.

The email then showed on the computer screen it showed a picture of Gibbs, in the dark, tied up in a chair and limp. The message attached said 'You should have took the warning I gave you Jennifer, now I have Leroy Jethro Gibbs, you really should take my advice and stop looking for me Director'

"Do you know who it's from?" Tony asked sensing whoever had sent this to her and whoever it was that had Gibbs, had some sort of past with her.

"An arms dealer that goes by the name of La Grenouille, I've been trying to bring him down for years and now it seems that they want payback" Jenny explained.

"But why take Gibbs hostage?" Ziva asked, her voice full of confusion.

The next words out of the redhead's mouth put them all in a state of shock "Because he's my husband Ziva"

TBC…

**I hope you guys like, please review, it would mean so much**


	2. Chapter 2

**Flashbacks are in italics. Thanks for all your reviews it means so much, I hope you continue to like this.**

Chapter

"You and Gibbs are married!" Ziva almost yelled at her best friend, ex-partner and boss, she stared at the redhead in disbelief from her desk in the bullpen.

"Yes but…" Jenny began to explain but got cut off by Tony.

"I knew it" the cocky Italian cheered "Those fights were so a cover up, was right, for once I was right, oh the money you guys owe me" he sneered at his two team mates, thinking of all the money he was going to collect from all the Jenny and Gibbs together pools.

"It's not what…." The redhead tried once again to interrupt but the team just kept on talking and she was beginning to lose her patience.

Tim shook his head and began to fish threw his wallet for the twenty bucks he owed Tony "Here" He huffed getting up from his chair and walking over to Tony who happily snatched the money from the probies grasp. Once back to his desk he pulled out his phone "I'd better tell Abby that I have to buy her a lobster dinner" he sighed, another bet that he'd lost.

"Stop now!" Jenny yelled making Tim put his phone down, interrupting Tony's victory dance that he was doing in his head and Ziva's head to snap up from where she was fishing the money she owed Tony out of her purse. They all looked at her.

"He doesn't remember or know that we are married" Jenny told them all solemnly, she could practically hear them asking the question 'uh why', so she answered for them. "We got married before the he was in the explosion on the ship and lost his memory, unfortunately he never got that memory back or any memory in fact of our last relationship" she said looking down at her black stiletto shoes, feeling embarrassed.

"So the arguments lately…." Ziva trailed off.

The redhead turned to her "They were me getting frustrated that he doesn't remember and well, I don't know why he's angry at me" she shrugged, "We need to find him" she told them.

"What do you know about La Grenouille?" Tim asked her, at that moment Jenny looked at the three people around her and knew she wasn't in this alone, they would find Gibbs together and they would do whatever it takes to get him home safe and sound.

…..

Gibbs' eyes hurt, he wanted to sleep but he couldn't, he wouldn't. His mind still whizzed at a hundred times a minute, one he was trying to figure out a way to get out of this place, wherever it was he was being kept and two, he was trying to figure out who the hell is 'wife' was.

He was married. Nope he would remember something like that wouldn't he? Yeah he would, he wasn't that type of guy, there must another Leroy Jethro Gibbs out there that they were after not him.

Okay he mentally head slapped himself for thinking that, there probably wasn't another Leroy Jethro Gibbs out there somewhere. Who would he have married though? Ziva, Abby, nope both those ideas made him feel a little sick, he thought of them as daughters and nothing more, Hollis, nah she wouldn't have moved away plus she was blond, a redhead hmmmm, that's when it hit him Jenny, then he almost laughed, no way in hell, she hated his guts and the fights were enough to prove that, he couldn't stand her bossing him at work let alone at home.

The large metal door opened as it had done merely two hours ago, the squeak it made sent pain straight to his head, the frog walked in again, followed by his band of merry men.

The arms dealer stood in front of Gibbs, this time he smelt of tobacco and alcohol, obviously having had a lunch break before coming back to question him further "So Mr Gibbs your memory any better on who your wife is?" he asked him, his French accent still as thick as ever and his breath reeked of cheap cigarettes and alcohol.

"Not very talkative eh" he asked gently tapping Gibbs' face to get his attention. Still Gibbs kept his mouth shut "We can change that" he chuckled almost evilly before motioning to the men behind him.

Gibbs was then struck on the leg with a metal pipe making him cry out in pain as his leg bent the other way, the wrong way, he wouldn't be leaving there anytime soon. He was then hit in the back of the head with the same pipe.

"You going to talk now?" The frog asked Gibbs.

"What do you want to know?" Gibbs asked him through gritted teeth as he slumped forward in the chair and looked down at the floor, a mixture of blood and saliva dripping from his mouth.

The Frog stepped forward and pulled Gibbs' head back by his hair, making him look at him, his dark brown eyes meeting Gibbs' eyes, Gibbs saw that the man had no soul, his eyes were just empty black holes , no emotion, no remorse, no morals.

The French man lowered his mouth to Gibbs' ear "Why is your wife looking into me?" He asked his French accent sending a shiver down Gibbs' spine, his voice icily cold and dripping with venom.

"I don't know" Gibbs told him truthfully, if he didn't even remember his wife how was he expected to know why she was looking into Rene Benoit and his organisation.

Before the older man could reply to his kidnapped victim, the shrill cry of his mobile phone rang through the empty shell of a room they were in. "Bonjour" Benoit flipped open his phone and turned away, walking out of the door.

One of the arms dealers hit Gibbs again in the side of the head , then they followed their boss out and slammed the door.

Gibbs' vision began to blur, his hearing began to go, he felt himself loosing consciousness, his eyes slowly closed and a memory began to wash over him.

….

_Gibbs ran a tiered hand down his face, he was alone in the bullpen late on a Friday night, having solved the case of a serial killer going after exotic women which led to Ziva having to go undercover and was almost killed, but she was fine having escaped with only some minor scratched and bruises. Tony had taken her home._

_He didn't like coming to close to losing any member of his team, they were his friends, his family. He hated to think that he would lose them because of something he did and had told them to do._

"_You okay?" Gibbs looked up to find no other than Jenny leaning against Ziva's desk which just so happened to also be her old desk, she wore a black pencil skirt that stopped just above her knee, showing off her legs perfectly, the top two buttons of the crisp white blouse she wore popped open showing a little more skin than deemed appropriate during working hours, her red hair tied up in a messy bun, wisps falling out and framing her face._

"_M' fine" Gibbs told her with a shrug of his shoulders, he didn't really want to talk to her, things were still a little awkward since she'd come back and this time as his boss._

"_Really?" Jenny asked raising a perfectly manicured eyebrow at him, folding her arms across her chest. "Ziva told me what happened, must have been scary" She told him as she eyed him carefully trying to read him, like she used to do years ago and it unnerved him a little._

"_Everyone got out fine" He told her with another shrug of his shoulders._

_Jenny rolled her eyes at him, he was always the type of guy who never spoke his true feelings, he was always wrapped in layers and every time you shed one layer from him a million more would grow in their place and tougher to break. "You should go home, you've had a long couple of days" she told him._

"_That an order?" Gibbs asked her with a slight smirk._

"_No, but I can make it one" she told him, seeing the familiar cheeky glint in his eyes._

_Gibbs shook his head as he began to stand up from his chair "I'll walk you to your car" He told her._

_Jenny smiled and nodded and let him get his coat before they walked to the elevator, she took comfort in the familiarity of the feeling of his hand ghosting the small of her back as they walked, something he used to do as a sign to ward off other men._

_Soon they reached Jenny's car, the redhead turned to Gibbs and lent against it "Thank you for walking me to my car Jethro" she said to him with genuine smile._

"_Anytime Jen" he said after a moment, eyeing her, trying to figure out what it was that was going round in that pretty little head of hers._

"_Jethro, would you like to get some dinner?" she asked him, a slight glimmer of hope shinning in her eyes._

"_Are you sure that's a good idea Director?" he asked stressing her title._

_Jenny shrugged her shoulders "I don't see the harm in two friends going to dinner" she told him, her green eyes shining even more._

"_Who's car we gunna take?" was Gibbs' only reply._

TBC….

**I hope you guys like, any suggestions on cute Jibbsy flashbacks of their relationship?**

**Review please**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"What you got Abby?" Jenny asked as she entered the Goth's lab, a caf-pow in her hand, playing very much so the part of Gibbs when he would come to the scientist for updates on the case.

Abby spun of her chunky black boots to face the redhead. The team had told Abby about the situation and she'd taken it with two reactions, one worried for Gibbs and his safety and the other with a squeal of excitement at the thought that Jenny and Gibbs were married.

"The email was sent to you through different servers all around the world, it's going to take me a while to find the original location it was sent from" She told her with an apologetic look.

Jenny nodded "Have you picked up anything in the information I sent you about the Frog?" she asked as she put Abby's caf-pow on her table for her.

Abby shrugged "He owns a lot of property in a lot of different countries, they could be holding Gibbs anywhere" she said then looked at Jenny's face drop and the small sliver of hope she was hanging on to drain from her green eyes. "But don't worry, we'll find Gibbs and I'm sure he's fine, he's a fighter, our fearless leader we'll find him, just like he'd find us"

The Director nodded and took a deep breath to compose herself, she had to believe that Gibbs would come back to her, even though he probably would never remember they had had a relationship and were married and that they had been in love so recently, she still wanted him to be okay, she still loved and cared for him so wanted him home safe and there wasn't anything she wouldn't to assure he was okay. It was her fault he'd been taken anyway, she owed him enough to find him and take the Frog down.

"I'll call you if I get anything" Abby assured Jenny before the redhead walked out of the lab and headed back to her office.

Once she reached her office she told Cynthia to hold any calls or visitors unless it was Gibbs' team, Abby or Ducky, she couldn't deal with everyone else right now.

When Cynthia had left Jenny fell back onto her sofa and closed her eyes, thinking back to the night that the secret relationship between Gibbs and herself had started.

….

_It was late on a Saturday night and yet Jenny Shepard sat in her office finishing up case reports ready for the next load of files to come flooding in to be reviewed on Monday._

_She took her glasses off and rubbed her eyes, the dim light of the lamp and her state of tiredness making her eyes hurt and strain to look at the files. Stifling a yawn she wished she didn't work so much , wished she could go home, but then go home to who? She had no one._

_Yes she and Gibbs had been getting closer in the last month since they'd gone to dinner, they'd 'bumped' into each other twice at the coffee shop, she enjoyed spending time with Gibbs, he seemed to relax outside the office and became more of the man that she used to know, the man she'd loved and was still in love with. Though she doubted that he felt anywhere near the same as she did, none the less, he was still the man that she pictured coming home to at the end of the day._

_A nock at her office door brought Jenny from the thoughts of her lonely life, she looked up and wondered who would be at NCIS on a Saturday and knock on her office door "Come in" she called, her voice full of curiosity._

_The door slowly opened to reveal none other than Leroy Jethro Gibbs with a bag of takeaway in his hand and a bottle of bourbon in the other. "Dinner?" He asked her with a cheeky glint in his eyes._

_Jenny nodded slowly, not having eaten anything since breakfast, she got up and met him at the leather sofa and they sat down next to one another, Gibbs noticed the smile on Jenny's face, he got the reward he wanted, seeing her beautiful smile._

_They'd talked while they'd eaten the Chinese food Gibbs had brought, talking slightly about the past and Gibbs' team. Jenny spoke more than Gibbs did but he loved hear her talk, her comforting voice._

_Jenny stopped talking when she noticed how Gibbs was looking at her, his blue eyes were almost misted over with dreaminess almost making her knee's weak. "Jethro are you okay?" she asked him, her hand instinctively going to gently touch his knee._

"_I'm fine why?" Gibbs asked her, noting the concern on her face and her hand touching his knee._

"_You were looking at me like…" she began but stopped herself talking._

"_Looking at you like what?" Gibbs asked her as he moved closer to her , more likely teasing her than actually wanting to know._

"_Like you…." Jenny didn't get to finish what she was saying because Gibbs' lips covered hers in a slow kiss that told her she was right when she'd seen his love for her in his eyes._

_They broke apart panting, their foreheads rested against one another, "Let's go back to my place" she told him with a grin, Gibbs nodded before kissing her again both so happy that he'd brought her dinner._

Back in the real world Jenny shook her head to get rid of the memory clouding her mind, "Oh Jethro" she mumbled before blinking back tears, she just hoped he was okay.

There came a knock on her office door, her heart began to beat fast, it couldn't be Jethro but she'd love it if it was.

Before she could answer the door burst open "I'm sorry to burst in Jenny but McGee found something on the CCTV camera outside the coffee shop that will help us find Gibbs" Ziva told her.

Jenny felt the glimmer of hope she'd lost with Abby come rushing back to her and it felt so good to have hope of finding Gibbs again.

…

Gibbs was woken by being splashed in freezing cold water, his breathing was heavy as the temperature of the water was so cold that it was a shock to his system.

"Wake up" a gruff voice growled at Gibbs, as a hand came to Gibbs' shoulder and yanked it hard "I said Wake up you bastard"

"I'm awake" Gibbs spat at the men surrounding him just as they cut the ropes around his legs.

"Then you can get up" the man who'd cut the ropes around his legs, growled into Gibbs' ear.

The special agent tried to move his legs but he was so weak from no food or water in the last 30 hours, "Can't" Gibbs told them, through gritted teeth.

"Get up and walk if you want to live, if you want that wife of yours to live" Rene Benoit or the Frog as he was also known, told Gibbs from his place in the doorway.

Taking a deep breath Gibbs stood up, his legs shaky and he almost feel and would have done if the man who'd untied his legs hadn't of grabbed his arm and practically dragged him out of the hell hole he'd been kept in.

Gibbs looked around the building as he was being pushed through the winding corridors and pulled up the stairs, everyone looked hurried and was packing everything they could,

"Hurry, they'll be here any minute she can't find us" he heard Rene yell to his army of men as they walked through the what looked like house.

"Put him in the van, you know where the meet is, I'll follow you" The Frog turned to the burly man holding Gibbs.

"What if he doesn't show for the meet?" the man asked.

"He will, we have an uh, understanding" Rene assured with a laugh, he just loved making deals.

"Come on" Rene's henchmen told Gibbs before dragging him out of a back door and throwing him into the back of the same white Van that he had been brought in.

Once inside and laying on the floor Gibbs closed his eyes and tried to think of happy memories and to his surprised a new memory came to him.

….

_They lay spent in Jenny's king sized bed after making love many times, the only sound in the room was there breathing and the ticking of her clock as time ticked into the early hours of the morning._

_Gibbs lay with one hand around Jenny's naked waist and another running through her long red hair, she lay with her head on his chest, one hand curled into the silver hair on his chest and the other running along his arm._

"_Have we made up for lost time d'yah think?" Gibbs asked her with a slight chuckle in his voice, she could feel the rumble of laughter in his chest._

"_Oh I dunno, six years is a lot of time to make up for in one night" Jenny told him, her green eyes shining mischievously before she pressed a kiss to his chest._

_Both felt so content, so happy, so safe. This was right, this was where they both wanted to be and this time, they wouldn't let anyone ruin it._

_Gibbs thought about what Jenny said for a moment and was a little taken back "Jen" he spoke her name, breaking the silence that had come over them._

"_Yeah" Jenny lifted her head and looked at him._

"_I….Lo" he began but changed his mind "This between us" he started "It's not just one night, I'm in this for the long haul" he told her, hoping she felt the same._

_Jenny smiled "It's taken us six years to find each other again Jethro" she told him "I'm not letting you or this go again" she said moving up to kiss him lovingly on the lips before lowering her lips to his ear "I love you Jethro" she whispered in his ear sending chills down his spine, knowing that although he might not admit his feelings now that he felt the same and that when he did say it, it would be music to her ears._

Gibbs' eyes flew open as he was jolted in the back of the van as it began to move, "I love you too Jen" he spoke to no one in particular, she must be the 'wife' the Frog had been talking about but he still didn't remember actually 'marrying' her.

He then thought back to what he heard the Frog say, who the hell was he dealing with, who would want Gibbs in exchange for something?

TBC…

**Hope you guys like, please review. **

**More Jibbs and Drama to come soon….I hope….**

**Suggestions?**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Ziva had never seen Jenny walk so fast, not even when they worked together, she was even in stiletto heels.

"What have you go McGee?" Jenny asked a little out of breath and she walked around the corner of the bullpen and zoomed past Tony's desk.

The young agent began to type at lightning speed on his keyboard and then a video appeared on the plasma screen making Jenny spin on her heels to face it, she watched the black and white video.

It showed a grainy image of Gibbs coming out of the coffee shop and walking down the road, he had a trouble expression on his face. The redhead's heart twinged, it was because of her, because of the fights, because she was frustrated at him for not remembering because she was too much of a coward to tell him.

What she saw next shocked her, a white unmarked van came out of nowhere and cut Gibbs off from walking down the road, a tall burly man came up behind Gibbs and hit him on the head causing his body to go limp and for him to fall to the ground.

She then watched as the men picked Gibbs up from the ground like he was as light as a feather and threw him in the back of the van, her hand covered her mouth to stop a sob escaping her mouth.

"We're running facial recognition on Gibbs' attacker" Tim told the director having already emailed the video to Abby.

"What about the Van?" Jenny asked him "Could you get any glimpse of the license plate?" she asked, hope once again in her voice and eyes.

Tim shook his head solemnly "No sorry, the camera wasn't at the right angle" he noticed her face drop a little "But I'm sure we'll get a hit on the facial recognition soon and it will lead us to Gibbs, I'm sure" he told her with an attempt at a cheery smile.

Jenny gave him a weak one back "Well good work Tim" she told him before turning on her heels and heading to the elevator "Call my cell if anything comes up, I'm going to get some air" she called over her shoulder to no one in particular.

….

Gibbs' whole body jerked forward as the van came to a sudden stop, he could hear the deep echoes of the driver and passenger talking but had no idea what it was they were saying but they're voices were getting louder and so were their footsteps.

The two doors at the back of the van opened with a loud squeak flooding the small space with light "Get out" one of the men spat at Gibbs.

With all his might, Gibbs crawled to the edge of the truck before practically falling out, landing on his knees sending a sharp pain up his spine making him groan in pain, he was then yanked up by one of the men grabbing his arm and lifting him.

"Hold still" the other man growled at Gibbs, his voice reeking of fags and booze, he then tied a dirty old rag around his head covering his eyes and sending him into the world of darkness. "If you know what is good for you, you will keep your mouth shut and walk until I tell you to stop" the man told Gibbs, pushing him to start walking.

Gibbs wasn't sure how long it had been since he'd started walking but what he knew was it wasn't long before they'd caught up with the Frog as his senses were over loaded with the smell of cigarettes and wine and the mummers of his French accent as he gave orders to the other men.

He would also feel the sun hot on his face and he could hear the sound of leaves of the trees rustling in the wind, they must be at some secluded park or otherwise people would see them.

"You're late" Gibbs heard Rene Benoit tell someone.

"I….Know and I'm sorry it won't happen again" came another voice, now it was male, deep and almost familiar, like someone Gibbs had met in the past briefly. His mind was just reeling when he almost thought he's found who it was Rene said something that grabbed his attention.

"It seems I've brought my end of the deal…. But you my friend have not" Benoit observed, glaring at the man opposite them.

Gibbs was a little surprised, someone wanted him in exchange for something else, why would someone want him? What would someone swap him for?

"It was…it was a little harder than I thought, I just need another day okay, one day, I'll meet you here tomorrow night" the strange yet familiar man told Benoit.

"Tomorrow 2200 hours, bring your side of the deal or else" Benoit told him before Gibbs was then dragged back to the can, he couldn't help but wonder what the other side of the deal was, what did it mean for his future, and would Jenny and the team find him in time.

"Get in and shut up" Gibbs was brought back from his thoughts by one of the henchmen shoving him back in to the back of the van before closing the doors with a slam. Soon the van began to move and Gibbs hadn't braced himself so was thrown across to the other side and hit his head on the side of the van.

Once again his vision began to fade as another hazy memory came into his head.

….

_They'd been back together for almost four months, they'd already settled into a routine of meeting each other at the end of everyday having some sort of dinner and going back to one of their houses and at the weekend they would spend as much time as they could together even if it was just sharing the silence as Gibbs worked on the boat and Jenny sat on the old sofa reviewing case files._

_On this particular night Gibbs walked into his house, smiling as the scent of Jenny's Parisian perfume reached his nostrils. He just loved how her smell seemed to have seeped into every nook and cranny of his house._

_Gibbs hung up his worn out coat in the cupboard by his front door, then ran a hand through his hair tiredly, he'd just finished a tough case and knew he'd been a little distant from Jenny, he knew he shouldn't have but he needed space and one of the reasons he loved her was that she always knew and understood when he needed space and didn't seem to hold it to him._

_He saw a shimmer of light coming from his living room so he followed it he walked in to the room he barely used and found Jenny laying on the sofa, wearing one of his old NIS t-shirts and a pair of his jogging trousers, her red hair was tied back into a ponytail, her pink reading glasses perched on the end of her nose and a case file in her hands much like the pile of case files by the side of the sofa._

"_Hey" She smiled at him over her glasses when she noticed him standing there. "You okay?" she asked him, looking at him with concern when she saw he was looking at her with a confused expression._

"_Yeah, I just didn't expect you to be here" he admitted to her, not that he didn't like her there._

"_I can go if you want to be alone" Jenny said taking her glasses off and began to get up from the sofa._

_Gibbs went over to her and wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her close to him "No stay" he told her as his free hand brushed a stray curl out of her face._

"_Are you sure?" she asked him, "I know I did just kind barge into your home without asking" she told him, she loved his house, it was much cosier than hers and plus everything smelt so safe and comforting of him._

"_It's your home too" he told her, pulling her a little close to him, wanting to be just close to her._

"_Jethro" Jenny smiled at him, her eyes shining with emotion._

"_I mean it Jen, I want you here, I want you here all the time" he told her as he ran his hand through her red hair that he loved so much, he pressed a quick kiss to her freckled nose._

"_Are you asking me to move in with you?" she asked him, cocking her head to the side and trying to read his beautiful blue eyes but all the other emotions he was feeling were being drowned by the love his eyes showed for her._

_Gibbs lowered his lips to her ear "I'm asking you to Marry me" he whispered sending a shiver down her spine._

_After a couple of moments what he'd said had finally processed in her brain "What!" she almost yelled taking a step back from him so she could think straight "You're insane" she grinned at him "I'm insane" she added and then Gibbs looked at her with a little confusion "Yes" she smiled before reaching out and wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him down for a kiss, one which he eagerly returned._

…_._

Tony looked at his computer clock for what felt like the fifth time in the last twenty minutes "How much air does one person need?" Tony asked his team mates, looking at them a little nervously.

"I'm sure she'll be back soon" Tim tried to assure them both and Abby who sat on the edge of his desk, tapping her fingers nervously.

"I don't know, I have a bad feeling about this" Ziva admitted to them. "I'm going to call her" she told them before pulling out her phone and dialling a familiar number, "It went straight to voice mail" she told them.

"Maybe she wants to be left alone, I mean her husband is being held captive" Abby suggested.

"No, I believe it is more than that" Ziva told them before grabbing her gun and clipping it to her belt before getting up and walking to the elevator.

"I hope she's wrong Timmy" Abby said looking at the sandy haired man with a worried expression "We can't lose Gibbs and the director"

TBC…

**I hope you guys like, please review, suggestions for their actual wedding would be greatly appreciated. **


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Gibbs was shoved back into the room he'd been in before, only this time he hadn't been tied to the chair.

His brain was racing a mile a minute, who was the man that Benoit was planning to make a deal with and what was Gibbs being traded for or who was he being traded for?

The memory from his proposal to Jenny was also racking his brain, he almost couldn't believe how feeble his proposal was, he almost wondered why Jenny had even said yes, I mean surely she would have wanted something for flashy or romantic?

Then the more he thought, he realise how similar he and the redhead were, they both worked too much, drank too much coffee and bourbon and they were both very private people, yet they were so different at the same time, she was well educated and knew how to show it by using all her big words to confuse the hell out of him, Jenny was also a great politician, she was polite to people's faces but she would think bad things about them behind their back, it almost made him wonder what she said about him.

Taking a breath, ignoring the aches and pains in his arms and legs he realise somewhere else was hurting, his heart, his heart ached because he realised that he could die right here on this grimy concrete floor and she would never know that he did remember, that he did love her, that he was the man she'd married.

He knew he had to get up, dust of his knees and get out alive and live. He had to hold Jenny again, kiss her, care for her, laugh with her, watch her sleep, bask in the comfortable silence as they sanded the boat together, to watch her in an old NCIS t-shirt that was probably his as she insisted to make breakfast for him, all these thoughts made a smile grace his lips, it gave him the small glimmer of hope in this room filled with darkness.

Rolling over onto his back, he closed his eyes and he imagined that she were beside him, that she was lying beside him, her arms wrapped around him as she help him close, running her fingers through his hair, massaging his scalp gently in a way that would make him sleepy.

Soon another memory began to wash over him as his mind began to wander into a sleepy daze.

….

_They lay in Gibbs', no __**their **__bed, spent after celebrating their engagement, Gibbs head rested on Jenny's stomach, taking comfort in the constant moving of her chest as she breathed, of the sound of her heart beating. She had one hand holding his, the other was running through his hair, massaging his scalp._

"_Jen…" Gibbs said her name sleepily as he pressed a soft kiss to each of her fingers of the hand that was holding his._

"_Mmm…" she replied, everything was still sinking in, everything had happened in such a rush, she'd gone from doubting her really wanted her there to being engaged and in bed with him, not that she minded the last part at all she thought with a slight giggle._

"_When….how do you want to get married?" He asked her, his blue eyes looking up to meet her green._

"_What do you mean?" Jenny asked, her voice full on confusion._

_Gibbs cleared his throat before talking "I mean, do you want to tell people about us or do you want to…elope sort of thing?" he asked not sure what to call the second option to not make it sound so bad and forbidden._

"_It would probably be best if we married in secret" She mused after a moment._

_Gibbs then flipped over on to his front, leaning up on his elbows "Are you sure?" he asked her "I mean this is your only wedding, we can have whatever you want" he assured her, he couldn't help but feel bad, he'd done the big white wedding many times and the only time it had really meant a lot to him had been his ceremony to Shannon and he wanted this with Jenny to mean something too._

_Jenny grinned at him, running a hand up his naked torso "All I want is you to be my husband" she told him before reaching over and giving him a kiss on the lips to cement the idea._

"_I know Jen but…" Gibbs began once she pulled away._

"_Fine lets not get married, if its seem such a hassle" Jenny pretended to be annoyed with him and turned away from him, both knowing she was just being dramatic._

_He wrapped an arm around her waist and spun her to face him, pinning her to the sheets, him holding her hands either side of her head "Don't ever say that" he grinned before kissing her quickly on the lips._

"_Tomorrow" Jenny told him after a second, Gibbs looked down at her questioningly, "Lets get married tomorrow" she told him with a smile._

"_Tomorrow" he repeated with a sort of chuckle that rumbled in his chest._

_The redhead nodded "Tomorrow night, have the whole weekend to ourselves and perhaps the Monday too" she suggested, adrenaline filling her veins._

"_Where?" he asked her, pressing another quick kiss to her lips, not able to resist._

"_The court house, I can get the document during the day" she told him._

"_Witness?" he asked her._

"_Ducky" Jenny decided, having been like a father to them both and they only they could really trust._

"_What are we going to wear?" he asked her._

"_I can find something white, you can where whatever you want" she told him before adding "you can be naked I don't care" she laughed at the thought. _

"_Rings?" he asked._

"_Surprise me" She told him with a grin, well she couldn't do everything._

_Gibbs smirked before leaning down and whispering "Leave the 'honeymoon' up to me" sending shiver down her spine._

"_And planning a wedding is supposed to be stressful" she grinned before flipping him over and leaning down and kissing him._

…_._

Team Gibbs were relieved when Jenny walked into the bullpen, her eyes make up looking freshly applied, her lips set in a slight pout and a lost look in her eyes.

"You guys should just go home, I'm sure we'll get a break through tomorrow" she told them knowing that it was getting late and they must be so tired from the late hour and the emotional drainage the day had had on them all.

"No we'll stay" Abby told Jenny, she being in the bullpen because she had not evidence to process anymore, the email being a dead end.

"You all work best when you've slept well" she told them all, trying to hide her watery green eyes before heading to her office. Ziva gave Tony a look and he nodded to her discreetly.

"Come on Abs I'll buy you dinner, you at least have to eat" Tim said after a moment, wrapping an arm around the Goth and leading her to the elevator, she rested her head on his shoulder, trying to soak up all the comfort he could give her.

"I'll see you later" Tony said reaching for Ziva's hand and squeezing her pinkie finger lovingly, knowing that the Israeli women he loved would need to be there for her friend and then would go to him later where he would have to keep her from breaking.

Once Tony had left, Ziva pushed off from where she was leant by her desk and walked up the stairs, across the catwalk and into Jenny's office.

She pushed the office door open slightly, not surprised when she found Jenny standing by the drinks cabinet staring at the bourbon, staring like she wanted to drink some to forget, to dull the aching pain in her heart but it just reminded her too much of him, too much of the person who she loved but did not love her.

"Jen…" Ziva began, her voice soft as she spoke.

"Not now Ziva" Jenny waved her hand in a motion for Ziva to go away, she wanted to be left alone.

"I cannot leave you until I know you are okay" Ziva told her friend, her voice and stance adamant that she wouldn't leave her alone.

Jenny turned to properly face the Israeli women "I'm fine Ziva, go home, go to Tony" she told her, knowing for a while that she and the Italian were in some sort of relationship since the Israeli had confided in her shortly after Gibbs had come out of his coma and gone away.

"I know that Gibbs wil…" Ziva began but Jenny cut her off.

"That he'll be okay" Jenny said with a laugh "I'm not so sure, that explosion, the memory loss, it proves that he isn't invincible, he has his weaknesses Ziva, he's not some God that can only be killed by a Golden bullet, he's mortal, he's human, flesh and blood, just like you or I" She told her "So you can't know he's going to be okay, you can never assume when it comes to him" Jenny added "I'm going home and so should you" the redhead stated before walking past Ziva and out of her office, her bag and coat in hand.

After twenty minutes of driving she came to the cross road, one direction would take her to her large, empty, lonely George town house, the other way would take her to Gibbs' house, a house which had been her home for a short while but was a place she'd felt the most at home ever.

She decided she needed to go home.

Five minutes later she pulled up into the familiar driveway, the memory of the second till last time she'd been in the house filling her mind.

She'd rushed around grabbing any resemblance of their living together, their life together, her clothes, her toiletries, the one thing that had hurt her the most had been taking her toothbrush out of the toothbrush holder, she didn't know why but she'd broke down and had fallen to the floor crying. Ducky had found her later and demanded to know why she wasn't at her husband's side at this difficult time.

Pulling her keys out of her bag she still had the key he'd made for her on the chain, she got out of her car and unlocked the door only to realise he probably left it unlock all the time now , before opening it, the moment she did so, her lungs and nostrils were filled with the comforting scent of sawdust, coffee and old spice.

Jenny didn't bother turning on any lights on. She walked around the house, her fingers brushing the walls, the mantel pieces, the dusty, now unused furniture. She soon reached the basement, tools lying around like he'd been in the middle of something before leaving for the day.

Walking around the boat, she realised this was a different boat, not the one they had been building, he must have burned it when he was going to sell the house while he was in Mexico.

It hurt her deep in her heart, he got rid of something they'd been building together, they'd worked on, something that was supposed to be their future, their boat, their retirement home when their jobs at NCIS came too much. A lone tear ran down her cheek, why did it all have to hurt so much.

A creak on the wooden stairs made Jenny turn around, she wasn't surprised at who she found "I didn't think it would take you this long to find me" she spoke as the person opposite her raised a gun and aimed it at her.

TBC…

**Hope you guys like, please review.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

_As planned the next evening they stood in the court house, in front of the efficient to get married. Ducky stood to the side having walking into the room with Jenny on his arm, almost like a father giving away his daughter._

_When they'd told him only that morning that they were together, he hadn't been so surprised, he'd seen the subtle changes in them both, noticed the mysterious coffees that had been left on one another's desk, almost interrupted their hushed conversations in the corridors when they thought that no one was around. _

_What had caught him off guard had been when they'd told him they were getting married the same very evening. He was torn in two, half of him thought that this rushed, secret marriage would only cause pain for not only Gibbs' team who would be hurt because they were being lied to but also he thought that the couple may wake from the daze and haze of love to find that they were stuck in something that they didn't want and so Jenny would end up as another number to Gibbs' record sheet._

_The other half of him looked at the people stood in front of him. Two people who were lost dreamily in one another, two people who after half a decade apart had found one another again and were now just cementing their love and commitment together._

_As promised Jenny had found a white dress, it was knee length and had a silk lacy pattern down the sleeves and across the bodice, she of course wore signature stilettos only they were a bright red, something that he would have thought slightly inappropriate, red being the colour of pain and blood but then again it was also the colour of love, lust, passion, Paris._

_Gibbs stood opposite Jenny, softly cradling her petite hands in his own, he unfortunately for Jenny wasn't naked like she'd suggested but he wore his usual work attire, a grey suit, grey shirt with just a little hint of his white polo shirt underneath pocking out near the neck._

"_Do you Leroy Jethro Gibbs take this women to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold in sickness in health for as long as you both shall live?" The efficient asked Gibbs._

"_I do" Gibbs spoke in a confident tone and a slight nod of his head, nothing about him showed hesitance._

"_And do you Jennifer Shepard take Leroy Jethro Gibbs to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, in sickness in health, for as long as you both shall live?"_

_Jenny smiled at Gibbs, looking right into his blue eyes and said "I do"_

"_Do you have the rings?" _

_Gibbs pulled them out of his pocket, both sitting in the same box they'd been in for years. Jenny recognised the box and couldn't help but gasp, she'd left the rings and honeymoon up to him so had no idea about either._

"_From undercover" Jenny mumbled as Gibbs opened the box and plucked out her ring from the box that held both of them "I left it behind with the letter" she added, looking at him questioningly._

"_I kept it, put it with mine, I knew one day I would find a way to give it back to you and this is the perfect moment" Gibbs explained, ignoring the looks from the confused efficient and Ducky._

_Jenny wanted to kiss her future husband so much but knew she only had to wait a couple more minutes to kiss him for the first time as his wife. _

_He slipped the ring onto her ring finger before handing her the box, she carefully pulled the ring out of its box and then placed the familiar gold band on his finger, hoping it would stay there forever._

"_By the power invested in me by the district of Columbia I now pronounce you man and wife, you can kiss your bride" the efficient beamed and the couple wasted no time in kissing, their first kiss of many as man and wife._

…_._

Gibbs' eyes shot open, he was being splashed in the face by at least what he hopped was water "Get up" Rene Benoit's voice rand through Gibbs' ears "I said get up" he spoke again this time kicking him in the arm making him groan in pain.

Taking a deep breath the ex-marine stumbled up to his feet "What do you want?" Gibbs asked him, ignoring the metallic taste of blood in his mouth and the pain surging through his body.

"I want you to move!" Rene yelled at Gibbs pushing him to the floor and spitting at the stupid American.

Rene held a gun to Gibbs' head "Get back to your feet in three seconds or I'll shoot you" he told Gibbs.

"Shooting me wouldn't be good for your buyer" Gibbs suggested with a grunt as he got up once again to his knees.

"No I guess not" Rene laughed almost evilly "But a black eye won't hurt" he said before punching Gibbs right in the face, knocking him out cold.

"Everything okay boss?" one of Benoit's men came rushing into the room having heard the commotion.

"Take him to the truck, once we're done with him the better, then we will get what we really want" Rene snapped his fingers in Gibbs' direction and then walked out, leaving his men to take care of Gibbs.

Meanwhile Gibbs' memories of his past life with Jenny were still coming back to him, at least he had some sort of comfort in this horrible, traumatic time for him.

….

_They lay in front of the fire place in the living room of the log cabin that Gibbs had borrowed off an ex-marine buddy for the next two days, their marriage well and truly having been consummated, they were in each other arms, just were they wanted to be._

"_Mmm I love you Mrs Jenny Gibbs" Gibbs mused as he pressed a lazy kiss to her bare shoulder, they lay beside one another underneath the blanket from the back of the sofa._

_Jenny laughed, oh how she'd miss not be able to be called that at work or home for that matter "I love you Mr Leroy Jethro Shepard" she teased him._

"_Shepard?" Gibbs grunted as he pressed a trail of kisses down her arm._

"_Sounds nice" Jenny grinned "Maybe not taking your wife's last name is why your past three marriages didn't work out" she suggested, closing her eyes as he pressed a kiss to the pulse point on her wrist momentarily making her loose her train of thought._

"_No" Gibbs shook his head and then rolled his wife over so she was under him, he pinning her to the rug underneath them "Gibbs is better, if I was Shepard my team would be like my flock" he teased her._

"_Spelt differently though" Jenny reminded him before pressing a kiss to his lips "But never the less, I still love you" she reminded after they pulled apart._

_Gibbs rolled back over onto his side and pulled his wife close and took a deep breath, breathing in the natural scent of the women he loved, Jenny snuggled into his chest, placing a small kiss above his heart, both couldn't help but think, how everything was so right in the world and nothing would ever part them, they would be together forever._

_In two months' time, their world would fall apart and there wasn't anything either of them could do to stop it._

…

When he next awoke Gibbs found himself laying on something soft, something wet and sort of spiky, he eyes flicked open just as cold air rushed over his body making the hairs on the back of his neck stand up.

"Where am I?" He asked to no one in particular just as his eye sight was blinded by what he presumed was headlights of a car.

Gibbs took a deep breath as he grunted to get to his feet, his hands still tied with cable ties around his back, he could smell grass, they must be in the park from the day before, although it was dark now, it was hard to tell.

"Move" One of Benoit's French men pushed Gibbs towards were the headlights were shinning, they walked until they were about half way, a figure approached them a torch in one hand and pushing something in another.

"A Mr Vance, you finally came through with your side of the deal" Rene chuckled before shining a light at what Vance was pushing.

The light revealed it was Jenny, her hands also tied around her back, she looked okay, not badly beaten like Gibbs, she had duct tape over her mouth something that made Gibbs want to laugh, of course she would need silencing, she could talk for England or in her case America.

"Jen" Gibbs mumbled her name as his blue eyes met her green, of course she couldn't say anything even though he wanted to, his eyes then moved to Vance. Of course Vance would be slimy enough to make a deal with an international arms dealer, he'd do anything to become director.

"Yes, now hand over Gibbs and I'll give you Shepard" Vance growled at Benoit.

"But of course" Rene nodded before snapping his fingers and the henchmen holding Gibbs threw him at Vance and then took Jenny and practically dragged her over to stand near Benoit. "What do you want with Gibbs anyway?" Rene asked Vance all of a sudden.

"I can't be the best director of NCIS without having the best team leader can I" Vance chuckled as he pulled Gibbs to his feet. "What do you want with her?" Vance asked motioning to Jenny.

"Oh me and Miss Shepard….or is it Mrs Gibbs" Rene pulled on Jenny's hair before shooting Gibbs a glance "have unfinished business" he continued.

"I'll leave you to it then" Vance nodded to Benoit before turning himself and Gibbs around and then both began to walk the other way, Gibbs then felt Vance tug on the cable ties around his hands before his hands were all of a sudden free.

"What are you doing?" Gibbs asked Vance, ready to break his neck.

"It's okay" Vance assured Gibbs, holding his hands up in submission "It's all part of her plan" Vance added.

"What plan?" Gibbs asked him with his famous glare

"Here" Vance handed Gibbs a gun "Now come on, yours teams already in position" he said as they both went to turn back to save Jenny.

Meanwhile Jenny wasn't so confident the plan was going to work, all she thought about though was that Gibbs was safe and to her that was the most important thing, he would be okay.

"What are we going to do with her?" one of the henchmen asked Benoit as he looked at the redhead with wandering eyes.

"We'll kill her and make it look like a suicide just like I did to her father" Rene laughed "Pity though, such a beautiful, feisty women" he sighed as he ran a hand through Jenny's long red curls making her shiver and not in a good way.

One of the henchmen dragged Jenny's limp body to a nearby tree and forced her to sit down in front of it as Rene got in a good position to shoot her.

The redhead took a deep breath, sure that this would be her demise, that no one would know the real truth, that Rene Benoit would win again. She composed herself and was ready, ready for the shot that would end her life.

Just as the French man was going to pull the trigger there came a familiar voice in the darkness "Federal agents put your weapons down and hands on your head" Tony DiNozzo's voice bellowed through the cold night air as he came out from the darkness along with Tim, Ziva, Vance and a very weak Gibbs, all of them with guns in their hands.

Benoit's men did as Tony had told them to do, all but Benoit himself "Put the gun down Benoit, now!" Vance yelled at him as he still held the gun at Jenny "I will shoot you" Vance continued but he didn't show any sign of dropping his weapon.

"Put the gun down!" Tony yelled once more.

"I've got a shot" Ziva called to the others, her gun trained at Benoit's head so it would kill him and only him in one shot, all they had to do was tell her to take it.

It was silence for a couple of moments before their came the sound of a gun being fired, "No" Gibbs yelled as Rene fired a bullet that flew straight to Jenny's chest and left her limp against the tree.

Rene dropped the gun and fell to his knees, his hands going to his head, he was not sorry for what he had done, Jenny had to pay the price for knowing too much about him and his dealership.

Gibbs didn't care about Benoit or the fact he was being arrested, he was at his wife's side in a second. Ripping the duct tape from her mouth and untying her hands from behind her back before cradling her head in his hands, her eyes open but dull.

"Jethro" her voice choked out before she began to cough up blood and her skin began to pale.

"You have to stay with me Jen" Gibbs told her as he brushed her hair out of her face. "I can't lose you" he told her "I can't lose the only other wife I've ever loved, I just got my memory back about us" he began to ramble, trying to not let the tears roll down his face.

He saw her lips turn into a smile "Remember" She mumbled, her eyes almost shinning with happiness "Love" she mumbled once more before her eyes began to close.

"I love you Jen" He told her pressing a kiss to her head "Please…." He pleaded to no one in particular as the women he loved, his wife, became limp in his arms.

TBC…

**Don't hate me too much, most of you who know me/ have read my stories know I only like happy endings.**

**Please review, about two chapters left btw **


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Everything was happening so quickly, one minute Gibbs had been by Jenny's side trying to keep her alive, the next he was running after Jenny who lay limp on a gurney with paramedics shouting at one another as they pushed her to the awaiting ambulance.

He'd travelled in the ambulance with her after yelling at the paramedics that he was her husband and would under no circumstance would leave her side for a minute, although it felt slightly strange for him to refer to himself as her husband, it was true, he wouldn't leave her.

"Sir you can't go back there" A Nurse said as she pushed Gibbs back from where Jenny was being taken straight into surgery .

"I'm her husband" Gibbs told her, "She's my wife" he added after a moment.

"Okay Mr Shepard, there is a waiting room through there, a doctor will come for you when they have news" the nurse directed Gibbs to double door of which on the other side sat a fairly large waiting room.

Gibbs gave a little smile when she'd called him 'Mr Shepard', Jenny's words from their honeymoon ringing in his ears, '_I love you Mr Leroy Jethro Shepard….Maybe not taking your wife's last name is why your last three marriages didn't work out'. _

"Thank you" He mumbled to the nurse before walking through the double doors and sitting down on one of the uncomfortable plastic chairs. He ran a hand down his face, he knew that he was probably covered in bruises and cuts, that he probably looked a state, probably needed food and drink, needed to sleep but he didn't care. He didn't feel the pain and the aches and the weakness from being held hostage for the best part of three or four days, the only thing he was feeling was his gut churning with worry and pain of what was happening to the women he loved.

"GIBBS!" He looked up to find Abby running towards him, her pigtails flying and her make up smudged, before he really had time to prepare himself she'd got him locked in a tight hug. "I'm so glad your okay" she told him "And I know I should be mad at you for not telling me about you and the director sooner but I really don't care anymore all that matters is your both going to be okay, I mean she's gunna be okay right?" She asked looking at Gibbs with watery green eyes.

"I dunno Abs" Gibbs admitted, he didn't, his gut wasn't telling him how he felt for once, it just told him he was feeling something, just couldn't unscramble what it was.

"Positive thoughts, we have to think positive thoughts" Abby mumbled walking around a big closing her eyes and crossing her fingers for good luck.

Soon the rest of the team arrived, even Ducky and Vance. "Have you heard anything?" Vance asked Gibbs, his tone full of serious compassion and worry.

"They took her straight into surgery" Gibbs told Vance, for many years he'd thought this guy was a total prick but right now, he seemed a genuinely decent guy.

"Okay, I need to inform sec-nav then I'm gunna have to call my wife and tell her I won't be home" Vance sighed before running a tried hand down his face before walking off to make the phone calls in peace.

Twenty minutes later Gibbs still hadn't heard anything from the doctors, not hearing anything was always a good thing he thought, it meant she was still alive at least, "I'm going for coffee" he grumbled before getting up out of his chair and walking away from the team.

He reached a narrow hallway where he found a vending machine with coffee and other hot drinks, as his cup began to fill and the strong smell of coffee reached his nostrils he heard a familiar voice.

"Love you too baby girl, I promise I'll read you two stories tomorrow" Gibbs heard Vance promise his daughter down the phone.

It made Gibbs slightly jealous to hear that Vance had kids, that he had a family to go home to, that unlike Jenny he hadn't had to sacrifice everything to get to the top, that Vance wasn't the one with a bullet in his chest because he wanted to save his wife.

Gibbs grumbled before grabbing his coffee and began to walk back to the others when another memory began to fill his mind making him stop in his tracks and lean against the wall beside him.

….

_It had been a long day, a long couple of days trying to catch a serial killer who was going after any female marine nurse he could find because his wife who'd had the same job had left him for a fellow marine. It had resulted in Ziva and Tony going undercover as a marine couple, she a nurse then almost being stabbed to death by the serial killer but luckily Gibbs had got there in time to arrest him._

_When he'd been waiting for Ziva and Tony to be stitched up at the hospital Gibbs could have sworn he'd seen Jenny there but hadn't wanted to say anything, he just called Cynthia to see if he could talk to his wife only to have her tell him that Jenny was out on a personal matter._

_To say he was worried would be an understatement, his mind was whirling with why she would need to go to the doctors and not tell him about it. He prayed to whoever was up there that it wasn't serious, he didn't think he could stand loosing another wife, a wife that he really loved, his soul mate if you believed in that sort of thing._

_His head lifted up from the intricate carving he was doing on the boat when he heard the front door shut behind him and now that he locked the door there was only one other person it could be, he put down his tools and went up the stairs to greet her._

"_Hey" Jenny smiled at him when he appeared from the basement, his old NCIS t-shirt covered in sawdust._

"_Hi" He mumbled before reaching down and giving her a quick kiss on the lips before he followed her into the kitchen._

"_I heard about Tony and Ziva, are they okay?" She asked her husband as she poured herself some coffee._

"_Yeah, just needed a few stitches, I called your office earlier to tell you but Cynthia said you were out on a personal matter" Gibbs eyed his wife carefully as he began to fish for information._

_Jenny noticed the way he was looking at her and suspected that he had seen her at the hospital, just as she had feared after learning they'd been there at the same time "Yes I had errands to run and didn't have any meetings so didn't see the harm" she smiled at him sweetly, not wanting to tell him why she'd been to the hospital._

"_Okay" Gibbs nodded before turning away from her and storming out of the kitchen, obviously annoyed._

"_Something the matter Jethro?" the redhead asked as she followed him to the door of the basement where he turned to face her._

"_If you don't want to tell me why you were at the hospital then fine, don't " he told her as he turned back around and headed into the basement and she followed, "I mean it's not like were married or anything….oh wait" he laughed coldly._

"_Jethro" Jenny sighed as she crossed her arms over her chest in defensiveness. She stood at the top of the stairs while he went back to working on his boat._

"_No Jen its fine if you don't want to tell me" Gibbs shrugged his shoulders, his tone telling her how hurt he was._

"_It was nothing" she lied "It was just my check up, every director of a federal agency has to have one every six months" she lied again only this time her right eye twitched telling him she was lying._

"_Your right eye twitched that's a lie" Gibbs accused._

"_My right eye does not twitch when I lie" Jenny scoffed her hand going to touch said eye, Gibbs' only response was to raise an eyebrow as to say 'really', she gave in "I'll tell you" she told him "You are my husband after all" she reminded herself of this, they'd only been married just two months, it still felt new, that coupled with the fact that no one else knew._

_Gibbs dropped his tools once more and turned to face her, the worry inside him increased as he saw how nervous she was, he wasn't sure now that he wanted to hear what she had to say, "I was having tests done" she told him after a moment._

"_What tests?" Gibbs asked her, his voice hoarse._

"_I was having tests done to see if I can have children" she told him after a moment, her gaze not able to meet his. _

"_What?" Gibbs asked in disbelief, his voice just above a whisper._

"_I mean we've been trying for months but I still haven't got pregnant" Jenny mused, it was something she was really worried about._

"_What do you mean we've been trying for months, this is the first I've heard of it" Gibbs' voice rose in anger._

"_I stopped going on the pill two months after we got together, I know I should have told you…." she began but Gibbs cut her off._

"_Your damn right you should have told me….this isn't just about you it's about me too…..did you even think about what I wanted if I wanted kids?" He asked her as he walked around the basement, she still stood on the stairs._

"_Are you telling me you don't want to have a baby with me?" she asked him._

"_I don't want kids Jen, why do you think I didn't have any with my other wives?" he asked her._

_Jenny's eyes began to water "One, your great with kids and I thought you liked kids and two I thought I was different from your other wives" she told him, her voice a little shaky._

"_Yeah I like kids, that doesn't mean I want to have them" Gibbs yelled at her "And your are different from them I just…I just…" He couldn't find the words._

"_You just don't want to settle down" she told him "having a baby would mean that you're stuck with me, you wouldn't be able to divorce me so easily if we had a child together" she bit her lip and glared at him "I knew this wasn't real, that I was just going to be another number to your collection" she huffed before turning around on her heels and walking out, slamming the front door behind her._

_Gibbs turned and punched the wooden shell of his boat, he should have told her about Shannon and Kelly, then she might see it from his perspective and understand, but she would never forgive him for not telling her about his first wife and daughter, there was still a chance though she could forgive him for this._

…

"Gibbs are you okay?" Vance's voice brought Gibbs back to the present.

"Huh…uh yeah I'm fine" Gibbs assured the assistant director before pushing off of the wall he was leaning against.

Together they walked back to the waiting room, when they arrived Ducky noticed Gibbs' pale face and misty blue eyes "Jethro are you alright?" the ME asked him.

"I'm fine" Gibbs assured them all once again before sitting back down in his seat. They all sat together waiting for something, waiting for the doctor to come into the waiting room and say that Jenny was okay, that she was waiting for him.

Two hours later a doctor in dark blue scrubs walked into the waiting room "Family of Mrs Shepard" he asked making the whole team and Vance stand.

Gibbs stepped forward "I'm her husband" he informed the doctor who then approached him.

"I've got good news, your wife is out of surgery and it went well, the bullet nicked a lung causing her to cough up some blood but we patched her up and she'll make it" the doctor told him with a confident smile.

"Can we see her?" Abby asked, her voice sounding hopeful.

"Yes but only two at a time, she's in room 604 on floor four" he nodded before walking away.

Gibbs then turned around to face his team, asking them if they wanted to see her "What are you waiting for Jethro, go and see your wife" Ducky encouraged making everyone smile, the ex-marine nodded before heading to her room where she was recovering.

When he walked into the room, the smell of antiseptic and the beeping sound of different machines reached his senses, it only cemented the fact in his heart that he had come so close to losing her, to having her leave him but only this time she'd never come back to him, they'd never get another chance to finally get things right.

He took in the sight of her, her skin as pale as the bed sheets she was laying on, the only thing for contrast was her red hair sprayed out beside her. Gibbs took the chair from the window and put it next to her bed before sitting down on it and taking her free hand, "I'm here Jen, I'm not leaving you" he whispered to her as he pressed a kiss to her knuckles.

After a moment he studied her face, she was still as beautiful to him as she'd ever been, there was only a small difference her facial expression looked as if she was in pain, like in her mind she was somewhere she didn't want to be, like she wasn't happy that he sat their beside her for when she woke.

"You'll never be a number Jen" He assured her, thinking back to the memory of their argument from when they'd been together, before he'd forgotten, he wanted to know more, wanted to know if they ever did resolve the issue.

All he knew was that he was ready now, ready to move on from his broken past, move from the shadows to the light. He was ready to really start something with Jenny, even if that meant having a baby, part of him would always worry about parallels to Kelly and Shannon and Jenny and a child but he had to stop thinking these things or he'd never live. Gibbs could have a life with Jenny if she'd just let him.

Meanwhile inside Jenny's head she was reliving a moment in her life that turned her world upside down, that brought them to this very moment, the catalyst for it all.

….

_He didn't remember her, her own husband didn't remember who she was. Maybe he would never remember who she was. She wasn't who he wanted, he wanted Shannon. Who she'd just discovered was his first wife with whom he shared a daughter with, both tragically killed and he'd never told her about them._

_Jenny sat in the bathroom in the house that they shared, but then she realised the real reason Gibbs wouldn't move into her house, it was because it was the house that he'd lived in with Shannon and Kelly, that's what they were called, the names of the two ghosts she'd felt herself fighting against but had never known what to call them. _

_She sat in the bathroom, trying to get rid of any trace of her ever living or being in Gibbs' life as she was pretty sure he wouldn't remember what they had ever because he never really wanted her, he just wanted to have fun, not be alone._

_Putting her head in her hands she finally let herself cry, something she'd hardly ever done, she should have seen this coming, especially after their fight two weeks ago, he didn't want to have kids, now she knew why._

_He didn't want to open his heart to another child, he didn't care that she wanted to be a mother or that she wanted to carry the child that she and the man she loved created, all he'd cared about was Shannon and Kelly. All she ever was to him was a number._

_Getting up to her feet, she took her green toothbrush from next to his red one, as she did so she felt her heart breaking in two, this was supposed to be their home, she'd been living here for the best part of three months, she'd been so close to selling the house that had been in her family for generations._

"_Jennifer" She quickly wiped her eyes and made herself look more presentable in time for Ducky to find her in the bathroom "What on earth are you doing here?" he asked her, anger evident in his voice._

"_What does it look like I'm doing, I'm doing what I always do, running" she told Ducky with a shrug of her shoulders._

"_You can't do this Jennifer, your husband needs you, you need to be at the hospital with him" He told her with a stern voice._

_Jenny laughed as she opened up the bathroom cabinet and put what was left of her ablutions into her duffle bag "That's the thing, he doesn't need me" she told Ducky "He needs Shannon and Kelly and they can never come back" she told him._

"_Who are Shannon and Kelly?" Ducky asked her, highly confused._

"_Jethro didn't tell you either" she laughed knowing it was a little morbid "Jethro's first wife and daughter" she told him "Yup, I'm his wife and he couldn't even tell me, you wanna know why?" she asked the older man "Because he doesn't love me or want to be with me, he wants them, I'm not them and I'm tired of fighting with ghosts" she told Ducky before making him move aside so she could leave the house. _

…

Gibbs blinked and it seemed half an hour had past already, he must have fallen asleep he thought. His hand still held Jenny's gently and so he squeezed it a little before letting go and standing up to stretch his back.

He wondered for a moment what would have happened if he'd never lost his memory, would they have gotten over the fight? Would he have given in and let them try for a baby because after all Jenny still meant the world to him? or would it have all crumbled leading to a nasty divorce and perhaps one of them leaving NCIS?

Part of Gibbs was glad that they might never know, maybe they could grow from this like he'd wanted, this might save their marriage or whatever was left of the tatters it was in. He always believed that a marriage was built on two things, love and trust and he felt those two things very strongly for the women laying in the hospital bed, in the end it was all up to her.

"Je…Jeth" Jenny's croaky voice made Gibbs turn on his heels to face her and then come to her side and grab her hand just as her eyes began to flutter open to reveal the emerald orbs he loved so much.

"Jenny, I'm here" He assured her as best he could.

"Jethro" she looked at him with a confused expression, "Wha..What are y…you doing h..ere?" she asked her voice shaky and then she looked down and saw him holding her hand.

"I remember" he told her softly, I remember everything…." He smiled.

"You mean….Us….that we're….Mari…" she began unsure of herself, in case he wasn't saying he remembered that, that he remembered something else.

"We're married" he told her with a nod and smile "On June 1st 2005" he told her the date to show her how good his memory was.

"Are you okay?" Jenny asked noting the bruises on his face, flecks of dried blood and dark circles under his eyes.

"I'm fine" he assured her with an uncharacteristic smile "It's you I'm worried about" he told her, looking at her with those baby blues that made her go weak at the knees.

"I'm fine" she mimicked his answer making him realise how much he really really did love her, she was perfect, perfect for him.

"I thought I'd lost you" He admitted before reaching down to kiss her but she stopped him by putting her hand on his lips.

"What are you doing?" She asked him.

"Can't a guy kiss his wife after she almost dies in his arms?" he asked her, his eyebrows knitting together in confusion.

"We can't just go right where we left off" she told him "We should be together" she added "You don't want me Jethro, you want Shannon and I can't be her" she said before closing her eyes.

"I don't I just want you Jen" he gripped her hand tighter to show her he meant it "I've always wanted you" he added.

Jenny's green eyes finally met his blue "I…We had so many fights, you don't remember them, we had big fights" she told him.

"Everyone fights Jen and if you want a baby, then we can try for one" he told her, remembering the biggest fight they'd had.

"Jethro" Jenny started warily "Don't say something like that if you don't want it too"

"I want nothing more than to settle down with you, a little girl just like you would be just a bonus to what we already have together" he explained.

Jenny smiled at him, finally she'd got him back,there was a glimmer of hope amidst an ocean of darkness. "Okay, but…." She warned him "We start slow, we communicate more and you tell me about Shannon and Kelly"

"Shannon and Kelly?" Gibbs asked her unsure if she really mean it.

"their part of you, I want know about it" she told him and Gibbs nodded "So Mr Shepard, when are you getting me out of here?" she asked him, his only reply was to chuckle.

**TBC…**

**Hope you like, please review as it would mean a lot, suggestions would be great**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

It had now been three weeks since Gibbs had been kidnapped, since Jenny had been shot by the very man who killed her father, three weeks since Gibbs had fully gained his memory of the life he'd had not so long ago, since he remembered again what it was like to be married to the women of his dreams, his other half, his soul mate, his Jenny.

Today was the day that Jenny Gibbs nee Shepard was finally going to be released from the hospital, she had mixed feelings about the hospital, she was happy to leave the sterile environment but she was also dreading it.

The short time she'd spent in the hospital had given her time to reflect, she'd said to him 'let's start it slow' and they'd kissed at first she'd thought it was all they needed to patch up their marriage, but being surrounded by the plain white walls had made her doubt everything and her idea of a happy ending for them just began to crumble.

Leaving the safety of the hospital, meant that she could no longer say 'let's not get into this now, who knows who might walk in' whenever Jethro started talking about 'them' and she was scared, scared that she'd once again fool herself into thinking them together was it forever, kid herself that he was actually in love with her, scared of losing who she was because of him.

She knew this day was coming though and knew that they would have to talk about their situation eventually, she just had to prepare herself for either rejection or acceptance and to be honest she wasn't sure which one she wanted more.

Gibbs had been at her side for every waking moment, vowing to not leave her side even while she slept. She often woke to him brushing her hair out of her face or his hand caressing hers. His eyes always telling her how sorry he was for forgetting them, for giving up on them, an apology she knew would never leave his mouth. She didn't mind.

Jenny didn't know why but she still felt uneasy around him and not in a good, butterflies in your tummy kind of way, the kind of uneasiness that she was still lying to him, that she still had to watch what she said and how she acted around him.

Meanwhile Gibbs couldn't describe how he felt, it was almost like he was just a stand in, just a replacement for the man that she had married. He was trying to be the man that had gotten Jenny to marry him, the man she was married to, it felt so foreign to him, sure he'd been married before but this wasn't the same, this was more, this was deeper, this was something he didn't want to let slip through his fingers and so knew he had to handle carefully. It was like he was diving in with his eyes closed.

He was also getting a little frustrated with Jenny, other than their short conversation when he'd first seen her three weeks ago, she barely even admitted or acknowledged the fact that they were married, it was like almost the year of practice had made her even doubt that it was true, well it was and he just wanted her to see that, to believe that it wasn't over.

The team, their disfunctional, none-blood related family saw this. They, especially Abby, worried that instead of bringing them back to one another, it would push Jenny and Gibbs in opposite directions leading to a messy divorce that would split them all in two, maybe leave them motherless as the redhead was known for being the one that ran away when things go tuff. God knows where she might end up, sure to never see any of them again.

Ducky worried too, he'd seen the couple like this before. They would get distant, only having a physical relationship but no communication, in the end one of them would be left heartbroken and the other nowhere to be seen. He didn't want it to play out this way, these two people were like his own children, he wanted nothing more than them to both be happy and he believed they could be if they were together.

…

Jenny walked or more like hobbled into her hospital room from the bathroom, just part of her morning routine, her chest was still saw, it hurt to bend, walk, lean or even breath at times but other than that she was fine, in need of a long soak in a hot bath but other than that she felt the picture of pure health.

When she rounded the corner of her room, she was surprised at who she saw standing there, waiting for her with an old army green duffle bag slung over his shoulder. "Jethro….what are you doing here" she asked him, her face scrunching up in confusion, something he found adorable.

"I'm here to take you home" he told her, letting a small smile grace his handsome features.

"But I asked Ducky to give me a ride home" she told Gibbs as she continued to limp to her bed.

"He called last night, told me something came up" Gibbs shrugged his shoulders "plus I am your husband" he reminded her.

Not facing him Jenny rolled her eyes before muttering 'you won't let me forget it', then laughed a little to herself at the irony of that statement.

"You say something Jen?" Gibbs asked her, he was a marine, he had super hearing, even if he was the other side of forty.

Jenny turned to face her _husband_ and smiled at him sweetly before saying "Nope" and made sure to pop the 'p' at the end much like a child trying to get away with something.

"Right" Gibbs mumbled before handing her the duffle bag. She took the old bag and opened it pulling out a lilac jumper and a pair of sweats that she'd been missing for ages, she almost hadn't seen them since…. "I found them amongst some stuff in my wardrobe a couple of months ago, you must have left them…." Gibbs trailed off, suddenly feeling the same awkwardness as she was.

"Okay" Jenny nodded before getting off of her bed and was about to walk out of the room, the clothes in her hands but Gibbs gently grabbed her arm.

"Where are you going?" He asked her, his blue eyes full of concern.

"I'm going to the bathroom to get changed" she told him like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"You can get changed here" he told her, knowing it hurt her to walk and generally move, so walking back and forth to the bathroom couldn't be doing her any good.

"Jethro…." Jenny began sternly, not feeling like perhaps it would be appropriate.

"Come on, it's nothing I haven't seen before" he joked, his tone light and humorous, different than had it had been in a long time. "I am Y…." he began to reiterate his statement from earlier but Jenny stopped him by putting her finger on his lips.

"Stop saying that…" she told him, her green eyes full of irritation and venom dripped from every word.

Gibbs opened his mouth to protest but then a nurse appeared in the doorway not noticing that she'd interrupted anything.

"Excuse me Mr Shepard but you need to come with me to sort out the discharge papers for your wife before you're allowed to take her home" the nurse cheerfully informed him.

Gibbs nodded, his gaze still fixed on Jenny's, he pressed a quick kiss to her forehead before following the nurse out.

Jenny stood there for a moment in a state of shock, her fists clenched at her sides. That man infuriated her so much, he just never listened, she'd always thought that he could read her like a book, that he could tell that she didn't want the intimacy between them, even if they were husband and wife, to her it didn't change anything, they hadn't been husband and wife for almost a year now and in that time he'd walked away for six months and dated the blond known as Hollis Mann.

She just huffed, he infuriated her but part of her still loved him, still made her stomach flip in to butterflies at the thought of his name, at the thought of seeing him, being close to him and there wasn't anything she could do to stop that. So she just got changed into the clothes he'd brought her, preparing herself for what she was sure to be a storm coming.

….

Half an hour later they were situated in his car. Gibbs had stood as close as he could to her as they'd walked through the car park, something that had unnerved Jenny at first but then she thought it might be a good idea after all she hadn't walked any great distance lately, it could be possible that her legs might give up and she would have liked him there of all people.

Now though, Jenny was growing impatient, the speed Gibbs was traveling was ridiculously slow, she constantly looked over at his side of the car just to see how fast he was going. 30mph, she sighed, it was a 40mph zone, she rolled her eyes, realising he was just being the forever chauvinistic pig he was at heart she rested her head on the window beside her, taking in the comfort of the coolness against her skin, a change from the cloying heat of the hospital room.

"You okay?" Gibbs asked her, still not taking his eyes off of the road but his voice was full of worry and concern.

"I'm fine" Jenny mumbled, she just wanted to go home and finally be on her own, just have five minutes to herself, then it hit her and alarm bells started to ring in her head, they were travelling in the opposite direction to her home. "Jethro, you missed the turning for my house, it was just back there" she told him almost tiredly and then she noticed the smirk on his face.

"I'm taking you home Jen, our home" he told her with a pleased look on his face now that he finally remembered.

Anger rose in the redhead making her face almost as bright as her hair "YOUR HOUSE IS NOT MY HOME!" she yelled at him, her green eyes flaring with anger, Gibbs pulled over to the side of the road and killed the engine.

He turned to face her, his blue eyes full of hurt and sadness "Why can't you let me look after you?" Gibbs asked her, in all honesty that's all he wanted to do, just look after the women he loved.

"I don't need looking after" she told him bitterly "I've been looking after myself just fine for almost a year now" she added, her green eyes unable to meet his.

"Your hurt" he reminded her motioning to the bandage around her chest, one that would often need to be changed and the wound would need to kept clean, she couldn't do all that by herself.

"I don't care" Jenny told him "I've had tougher scrapes than this" she added with a shrug of her shoulders that was a little too harsh and caused her to wince in pain which in turn made Gibbs look at her with his worry filled blue eyes. "Just take me home, to my house" she told him before adding "Please".

At that Gibbs closed his mouth, gulped whatever it was he wanted to say and turned the key to start the car and did as she requested, he turned the car around and headed back to her house. He didn't know what had changed, they'd been fine three weeks ago, everything had seemed like it was heading in the right direction but now, it was like she'd changed her mind, like she was heading one way and he was going the opposite, like there was no light for them just a large shadow that would eventually consume them.

Ten minutes later in an almost awkward silence they'd arrived at her house as she requested. Slipping out of the car Jenny had mumbled a small 'Thanks' before grabbing her duffle bag from the back seat and heading to her house.

Gibbs wasn't sure what he should do, he knew she'd probably want him to just stay inside the car, drive away, not try to contact her anytime soon, but inside Gibbs wanted to follow her inside and make sure she really was okay before leaving her.

Running a hand down his face Gibbs groaned at the internal battle he was facing. Deciding to take a leap of faith he got out of his car and walked up the drive of her house until he reached the front door where he pulled his key's out of his pocket and used his key to Jenny's house to unlock the door.

He pushed the door open slightly with his foot before walking into the house, it was still just as he remembered it, the dark wood furnishings, the long staircase, the light smell of vanilla and jasmine floating in the air. Everything was just so cosy, homey, Jenny.

"Crap" he heard Jenny groan from another room.

Gibbs followed the sound if his wife's curses and soon found her in the kitchen, trying and failing to bend down and pick up a bag of coffee beans. Her face was scrunched up in pain, her eyes were closed and her teeth were gritted, all told him how much pain and discomfort she was in.

Swiftly the special agent walked across the kitchen and picked up the bag of coffee beans and he put them on the side "Sit down I'll make you some coffee" he told her, touching her arm softly.

The redhead's eyes flew open, he'd been so light footed and she'd been so absorbed into the pain that she hadn't even noticed he was there until now, "What are yo…" she began to question but Gibbs guided her to the kitchen table and sat her down carefully on a chair.

"Sit, coffee will be with you in a minute" he told her soothingly, Jenny couldn't reply, instead she just nodded and then watched him move around her kitchen in ease as he made her a cup of coffee.

Moments later he turned around and placed a steaming cup of bitter black liquid in front of her, she breathed in the smell, letting it awaken all her senses, she didn't know how he did it, but he made the best coffee, no matter how she made it or where she bought it, nothing could compare.

"Thank you" she told him, knowing that she hadn't been the most gracious of patients in the car, it meant a lot that he could still put up with her after she yelled at him. "You don't have to stay" she told him "You can go" she added.

Gibbs turned around to face her "You don't get it do you?" he asked her, Jenny's only reply was to give him a quizzing look, "I'm not leaving you" he told her "Not now, not ever again" he added moving closer to where she sat at the kitchen table "We're married and I don't know about you but I take the vows we took seriously, in sickness and in health"

Jenny gulped, she realised she'd broken her vow to him as his wife, she hadn't stuck by him when he was sick, possibly when he'd needed her most. "Jethro…." she began, her voice stern "It's just all such a mess" she added, looking down at the coffee in front of her, not able to look at him.

Gibbs saw this and approached her, kneeling down in front of her, "Jen" he got nothing "Jen look at me" he told her, lifting her chin a little so she now looked at him "Do you love me?" he asked her.

"I….It's not…as…simp" Jenny began to ramble but Gibbs cut her off.

"It is simple" he told her "Do you love me or not?" he asked again.

Jenny melted under the gaze of his blue eyes "Of course I love you" she told him with a smile, like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"And I love you, so we can make this work" Gibbs assured her, holding her petite, feminine hand gently in his larger, calloused, masculine one, and entwined his fingers with hers, signifying them making it work together.

TBC…

**Suggests as to what happen next?**


	9. Chapter 9

**Quick AN This chapter is supposed to be based on the episode Sharif's return but I can't really remember it, just a few bits, so most of it I made up, hope you enjoy anyway.**

**Meg XD**

Chapter 9

It had been five months since Jenny had been released from hospital, since Jenny and Gibbs began to piece back together the millions of torn pieces of their once forgotten relationship, their marriage.

They'd taken things slowly, over time more and more of Jenny's belongings made their way into Gibbs' house until the redhead was practically all moved back in, the almost abandoned boat was being built once again, getting ready for its future, for their eventual future of retirement.

The team and Ducky were the only ones who knew of the marriage that the redhead and ex-marine were trying to salvage, trying to repair and seemed to be doing rather successfully, as for sec-nav they all lived by the rule of what he didn't know, couldn't hurt him.

When Jenny had returned to work she still hadn't warn her rings on her finger, not only because to the others it was a secret , it was because she was a private person and she'd found a better place for them, a long chain around her neck, meaning they could hang close to her heart.

In the most part Jenny and Gibbs were almost back to how they had been before Gibbs' memory had been wiped of their time together, they were back together, back to being them. Everyone was happy.

…

It was early one morning, the sun having barely begun to make it's rise, the street lights of Washington D.C were very much still alive while the most part of the city still slept.

Jenny and Gibbs were happily ensconced in the bed they shared at Gibbs' or now their house, the redhead lay with her head on her husband's the constant sound of his heart beat having comfortably sent her to sleep, while Gibbs lay with an arm possessively wrapped around her waist and he face buried in her auburn locks, a faint smile gracing his lips as he felt comfortable and content.

The shrill cry of Gibbs' mobile echoed around the room from where he sat on Gibbs's beside table, both occupants of the room groaned as they were rudely awoken by the noise.

Gibbs detangled himself from his wife as she herself rolled away from him and snuggled into the other side of the bed, her back facing him, meanwhile he leant over to the cabinet and picked up the offending object, "Gibbs" he grumbled. "Uh huh, I'll be right there" he then closed the phone.

He rolled over and wrapped his arms around his wife from behind, burying his face once again in her hair "Got a case?" Jenny asked him sleepily still facing away from him.

"Uh huh" Gibbs answered her, pressing a kiss to her neck causing her to come out in goose bumps, before slipping out of the warm, comfortable bed.

While Gibbs struggled to get dressed in the dark Jenny sat up in bed and leant over to turn the lamp on giving him some light to which he was grateful, "You should go back to sleep, you still don't have to be up for a couple of hours" Gibbs told her.

"No use" Jenny told him "Can't sleep knowing you're working a case" she added with a sleepy smile as Gibbs approached her, sitting on the edge of the bed and leaning across to place a hand on her cheek.

"You have to stop worrying when I get a case in the middle of the night" he told her before glancing at the clock "Or early morning" he added with a slight smile.

"Hard not to" Jenny admitted "Who knows if you'll come back to me" she added after a moment, her green eyes meeting his blue.

"I did come back to you" Gibbs protested, knowing she was thinking of the past,

"Not all of you" she reminded him, pressing her forehead against his after a moment, to indicate his memory loss.

"It won't happen again, I promise" he told her pressed a kiss to her lips which Jenny automatically deepened, "I love you Jen, I never forgot that" he reminded her.

"I know" she told him with a slight nod and smile "Go before DiNozzo starts thinking you were late because of other things" she told him with a slight laugh. Gibbs kissed her one more time before leaving her, both knowing she wouldn't be going back to sleep anytime soon.

…

"Ouch boss what was that for?" Tony asked, rubbing the back of his head where Gibbs had just slapped him.

As usual their fearless leader said nothing, just kept walking to the crime scene, placing his cap on his head as he did so, going underground into the dark room where the body had been kept.

"Ah Jethro, good morning" Ducky greeted his friend as Gibbs came over to look at the body that the ME was standing next to.

"What have we got here Duck?" Gibbs asked, looking at the body.

"Well it seems that this man tried to claw his eyes out, for reason's yet to be known as is the cause of death" Ducky informed him.

"You saying he was drugged?" Gibbs asked.

"We shall no more when Abigail has run his blood, but right now I would say yes" he nodded before he and Jimmy started to move the body onto the gurney.

Gibbs stood on his heels and turned to talk to his team, only to find that his day, this case, had just become a whole lot messier, there in front of him, wearing the camo jumpsuit and green beret, stood none other than Hollis Mann, the women Gibbs had almost cheated on his wife with without knowing it, I mean they'd flirted last time, he'd flirted with her, he thanked God he hadn't slept with her, that would make everything ten times worse.

"Jethro, it seems we'll be working together again" she smiled at him sweetly, it was a smile he didn't return. Jenny was going to kill him.

"Something the matter Jethro?" she asked noting his expression.

"Nope, Coronel Mann" he told her before moving past her to talk to his team, if he could just ignore or avoid her for the most part of the day, if he could not let Jenny know they were working together, it might work.

…

Too bad for Gibbs but Jenny had been called into her office not long after Gibbs had gone because the director of the Army CID wanted to talk to her about a case that one of her teams were working on, she knew what it meant and wasn't looking forward to it.

She had never been in a more awkward situation in her life. The redhead was sat in her comfy, leather director's chair, on the other side of her desk was her husband, looking as cool and collected as ever, next to him was Hollis Mann, looking just as calm and collected as she obviously didn't realise the situation she was in.

"I've spoken to your Director" Jenny looked at the blond "And we've agreed that you and Agent Gibbs will work on this case together, Coronel Mann you'll be working under Agent Gibbs, I trust that won't be a problem" She told her, her tone almost harsh.

"That'll be fine" Hollis nodded "Gibbs always does like being on top" she added with a knowing smile as she looked at Gibbs, one that Jenny wanted to slap right off the blonds face for getting to be with her husband when she couldn't for looking at him with those wondering eyes a way that only she should look at him.

"You can go" Jenny mumbled, watching Hollis as she nodded then walked out of the office. Once she was gone Gibbs quickly leant across the table as kissed her lightly on the lips "Go" she told him with a smile.

"Whatever you say Madame director" he said to her cheekily before walking out of her office, she soon followed for her meeting in MTAC.

As he walked down the stairs he found Hollis waiting for him, the blond opened her mouth to say something when she noticed Gibbs was watching the redhead director as she walked across the catwalk from her office to MTAC where she bent slightly to scan her eye and then walked in.

Hollis didn't like the look he was giving the redhead one bit, it unnerved her, could he have moved on so quickly, forgotten the chemistry, the flirting they shared, surely not. The look though, said otherwise.

"It'll be fun working together again won't it" Hollis smiled at him, Gibbs just shrugged his shoulders, eager to get this case over with.

…

Sometime later, the case had been put on hold for the evening, they knew it was possible Sharif behind this once again, that he had orchestrated it all, but there was nothing they could do now, this late at night.

Gibbs stood by the boat, sanding down the frame, trying to put every thought of the case, every thought of Hollis, he just wanted to focus on the boat and the thought that his wife would soon be home.

He heard the front door open, at first he presumed it was Jenny but the sound of her heels didn't follow, or her taking them off didn't follow either, the footsteps sounded heavier, louder, not as graceful as the redheads. It couldn't be her.

"You've done a lot more to the boat since I was last here" Hollis told him from where she stood at the top of the stairs.

"Yup" Gibbs huffed, not really in the mood to talk to her right now.

"Need any help?" She asked him with a slight flutter of her eyelashes at him.

"You know what" Gibbs moved away from the boat "It's been a long day, just go home" he told her.

"I'll see you tomorrow then special agent Gibbs" she smiled before turning on her heels and leaving, not before sending him a suggestive look.

Once she was gone Gibbs ran a tired hand down his face and took in a deep breath, he took a moment before once again picking up his sanding block and sanding the wooden frame of the boat.

Ten minutes later he heard the front door open again, this time followed by the right type of footsteps and the pause for Jenny to take off her shoes.

No less than three minutes later the redhead carefully walked down the stairs and came up behind her husband and wrapped her arms around him from behind. "Hey" she greeted him, closing her eyes for a moment, taking in the comfort of his warmth and his smell.

"Hi" He mumbled back, his hands covering hers over his chest. "You okay?" he asked her, his voice soft and quiet.

"M'fine" she told him, her voice slightly muffled from where her face was buried in his back.

Gibbs slowly turned around to face her, taking her in his arms "You sure I mean today…." He began but Jenny stopped him by putting a finger to his lips.

"Lets forget about today" she told him before moving her finger from his lips and kissing him gently "I'm going to have a bath" she added with a smile, she'd been dreaming about a bath all day, needing sometime to relax.

As she walked up the steps moments later she turned to face her husband, looking down at him from her height on the stairs "Your welcome to join me" she told him with a seductive look. Gibbs smiled, that was the seductive look he couldn't resist he thought as he followed her up the stairs and soon the house was ringing with the sound of Jenny's laughter.

…

It was late afternoon the next day and Jenny was getting increasingly worried about her husband, she could tell Gibbs wasn't himself, that he was out of sorts.

She knew him very well, better than most, so she knew he wouldn't tell anyone if he was sick or if he was feeling sick, he wouldn't even tell her. The case that he was working on, people getting sick from BZ gas being put into the air, what if somehow Sharif managed to get Gibbs sick? What if he collapsed while out on the case, got even worse, just because he was so damn stubborn?

"You wanted to see me" Hollis Mann poked her head around the redhead's office door. Jenny knew this wasn't the best idea she had but she had to make sure that Gibbs had the best back up yet.

"Yes, I wanted to see how your case was coming along" Jenny told her, motioning for her to come in.

"Ugh, it's coming along well, we just found a lead, we think we know where Sharif is, we were about to head off now" the blond told her, wanting the redhead to know that she was interrupting an important case.

"Ah, good news then" Jenny smiled, feeling awkward, she wasn't entirely sure why though, it wasn't as if Hollis and Gibbs had ever actually physically been together, they'd never even kissed, she just didn't like that fact Gibbs had flirted with Hollis, Gibbs may not had fully blown cheated on her but it still hurt. "Look the reason I asked to see you is that….I'm worried about Gibbs" Jenny admitted, looking down at the floor.

"Oh?" Hollis questioned the redhead.

"Yes, I've known Gibbs for many years and I've worked with him, I know that when something is bothering him, when he's not well, he's too stubborn to tell someone" Jenny told her.

"I'm sure Gibbs is more than capable of look after himself" Hollis told her before turning to leave.

"He got blown up almost a year and half ago" Jenny's voice stopped her "I….we almost lost him" she stuttered slightly "I'm not sure he'll survive next time" she added, thinking that she wouldn't survive if something like that or something worse happened to him.

Hollis turned and looked at the redhead "I'll look after him" she assured her before walking out of the office.

…

"_I'll look after him"_ those words rang in Jenny's ears as she walked through the corridors of the hospital. She was beyond pissed but also beyond worried, ever since Tony had called her and told her that Gibbs had collapsed and been taken to hospital.

How could he be so careless with his life once again and where had his back up been, where had Hollis been huh. She'd known something was wrong; she should have been his back up herself. They had always made the best team.

She saw a reception desk and knew that was her best bet "Can I help you Ma'am?" One of the two receptionists asked Jenny as she approached.

"My husband was brought in about half an hour ago, Leroy Jethro Gibbs, NCIS special agent" She began to ramble as the women typed away, searching for him on the patients list.

Gibbs' team were busy putting Sharif in custody so couldn't make it to the hospital.

The redhead waited as patiently as she could, the receptionist looked up "Yes Mrs Gibbs, he's in room 403, you can go see him, I'll send the doctor in to talk to you" the women told her with a smile.

"Thank you" Jenny nodded before running off down the corridor to find the room. Luckily it wasn't too far away.

She walked into the room and gasped once she set eyes on him, it wasn't that he looked bad, it was because he looked fine, absolutely fine, no bandages, no cuts, not bruises, perfectly healthy.

Jenny was at his side within moments "Jethro" she mumbled his name before pressing a kiss to his head, so glad he was okay.

"Mrs Gibbs"

Jenny turned to find a doctor walking into the room "Yes" she nodded, a hand going out to shake his.

"I'm Dr Reece" he shook her hand "I'm happy to tell you that your husband is perfectly fine and well, he seemed to have collapsed due to an unusual amount of BZ gas in his blood stream, luckily we've been treating with charcoal which will absorb the toxins, he will have to take them in tablet form for the next couple of days just to be clear" the doctor explained rapidly.

"So he'll be okay?" the redhead confirmed.

"Yes, he's in very good shape" the doctor nodded "If you need anything get a nurse to page me, you'll be able to leave tonight if he wakes soon" Jenny nodded then the doctor left.

Jenny approached her husband's bed and sat in the chair beside it and took hold of his hand, sure that he would wake soon, then she could take him home, take care of him like he'd taken care of her.

Meanwhile….

Hollis had managed to slip away from cleaning up the Sharif case, leaving it for Gibbs' team, they were more than capable.

She approached the reception desk, "Hi, my boyfriend was brought in, his names Leroy Jethro Gibbs" she asked. Unfortunately she was talking to the other receptionist, not the one Jenny and spoke to so had no idea, the redhead was there.

"He's in room 403" the receptionist told her with a slight nod and comforting smile.

As fast as she could Hollis tried to find the room, it took her a little longer than Jenny but she'd found it.

Taking a second to make herself look presentable before she walked in, hoping that this might mean a step for her and Gibbs, maybe in the direction of a relationship.

She then noticed the redhead at Gibbs' side "Director Shepard" she spoke almost shocked, making the redhead stand up from the chair.

"Coronel Mann" Jenny spoke with the same amount of surprise, of course she realised the blond was still very much clueless to Gibbs' relationship status.

"I played the girlfriend card, what card did you play?" Hollis asked her with a slight smile, just trying to make conversation.

"Excuse me" Jenny looked up, her green eyes meeting Hollis' blue. "What card?" she added

"You know, who did you pretend to be to get in here?" Hollis asked, feeling the air between the director and herself freezing by the moment.

"I'm his wife" Jenny told the blond.

"Oh you played that card" Hollis nodded "You can go if you want, I can stay with him, I'm sure you have million things to do, a million places to be" she added, kind of wanting the redhead gone.

"I have no other place to be than right here" Jenny told the blond "It seems you don't understand" she added, wanting to be as nice about this as she could.

"Understand what?" Hollis asked, still confused.

Jenny sighed "I am Jethro's wife" she told her "It seems you've been miss leaded to think that he was…." She began her tone a little harsher, but Hollis butted in.

"No, I uh, I uh get it" She nodded feeling really really stupid "I'll just leave, I hope he gets better" Hollis then backed away slowly before exiting the hospital room.

Jenny took a deep breath before sitting back down in the chair she'd occupied. She looked at her husband and pressed a kiss to his forehead, so happy that Hollis was off of her plate.

"Mmm Jen" Gibbs mumbled, his eyes began to flutter open.

"Jethro" Jenny smiled as his sleepy blue eyes met her watery green.

"Jen" he said her name again this time with a smile "Love you" he added.

"Love you too" she assured him before reaching down and kissing him gently on the lips. "You feeling okay?" she asked him.

"Uh huh" Gibbs nodded "Better than before" he admitted.

"You should tell me when you're sick" she told him, running a hand through his hair.

Gibbs sighed, he never wanted to be seen as weak in front of her, he was supposed to be the one who looked after her, who was her wall when she was breaking. "When can I go home?" he asked her.

"Doctor said some time tonight" Jenny assured him with a smile, both hated hospitals and hated every second they spent in them. "And when we get home, you're going to let me look after you" she told him.

"That'll be the day" was Gibbs' only reply.

TBC….

**SUGGESTIONS! Do you want more or just an epilogue sort of thing, its up to you!**


End file.
